The Winter War
by Evbro55
Summary: 3 months after she became Queen of Arendelle, Anna receives a Devastating letter that will force her into the the horrors of warfare. In order to stand a chance, Anna must make amends with the Southern Isles and Hans. With Elsa by her side, Anna must lead and defend her homeland and family against the Enemy. (Kristanna) (Hans redemption) (Sequel) (Cover art by Puryartist on Tumblr)
1. Prologue

It was winter in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The ground was covered with snow and the people wore their warm clothes. In the castle, Queen Anna of Arendelle was in her study, working on a letter to King Oscar I of Sweden. She was going to ask him for supplies for her kingdom as Arendelle's primary trade routes had been cut off by a blockade set by King Sorin of the Southern Isles to sap the strength of the Swedes and win the war between their kingdoms. Anna sighed, ever since she had become Queen of Arendelle, her life had become _much_ harder.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in."

The door opened and her father, Prime Minister Agnarr of Arendelle walked in, clad in his PM clothes, which were reminiscent of his royal outfit, but not quite as formal.

"Prime Minister." Anna greeted.

"Your Majesty. Are you doing okay?" Agnarr asked.

"If I'm being Honest? No. The war between Sweden and the Southern Isles is hurting more than it's primary belligerents. Papa, Arendelle is getting _strangled_ by the southern blockade. Our people need food, water, and supplies."

"Is that what you're writing in that letter?"

"I feel sick to have to ask Sweden for help. Especially due to their ties to _Weaseltown_."

Agnarr smiled at his daughter.

"I know you don't like this, Anna. And frankly, I don't either. But this is about our _People_."

Anna sighed. "I know, I just-"

_Knock knock knock_

The father and daughter turned to the door and saw Kai, the Royal adviser.

"Excuse my interruption, your Majesty." Kai apologized.

"It's alright Kai, What have you there?"

"A letter."

Anna and Agnarr's eyes widened.

"From King Oscar?."

"No."

"King Sorin?"

"No, your majesty. It's from... Adrestia." Kai announced as he showed the Black Eagle on the envelope's seal.

Agnarr gasped.

"What's Adrestia?" Anna asked.

"The Adrestian Empire." Agnarr said, worriedly. "They've been around for more than one thousand years."

"Wait, really? So why haven't I heard of them before?"

"They haven't been active in fifty years. Not since they defeated an invading Russian army."

"They beat the Russians?"

"They _decimated_ the Russians so badly that they had to concede their Murmansk, Karelia, and Arkhangelsk regions to the Adrestians."

"Wow, I wonder what they would have to contact us about."

Kai handed the letter to the Queen.

"Anna."

The Queen looked at her father.

"Bear in mind that this letter could very well change everything, for the better or the worse."

Anna nodded and then opened the letter and began reading. Agnarr watched as her Daughter read through the letter, hoping that it was good news.

But that hope died when Anna's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"What? No, this can't be happening..." Anna whispered.

"Anna, what does it say?" Agnarr asked, very worried.

The young Queen's shaking hand gave the letter to her father, who quickly read it over.

**_Dear Queen Anna of Arendelle._**

**_My name is _****_Edelgard von Hresvelg, newly crowned Empress of Adrestia. I have been studying your kingdom's history for years now, and I believe your kingdom poses a threat to not just my empire, but the rest of europe as well. Perhaps even the world. A large part of this is due to your sister, Elsa of Arendelle, and her new status as the Fifth Spirit of nature._**

**_I suppose I could ask you to hand over your sister to Adrestia for execution, but given the history between you two, that's impossible to happen. So now, you've left me with no choice but to invade Arendelle and see to it that your sister no longer poses a threat. I shall give you one month to surrender your kingdom, and your sister, and in exchange, I will spare the lives of you, your remaining family, and your people._**

**_This is your ONLY warning._**

**_With regards,_**

**_Empress _****_Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire._**

"No..." Agnarr whispered in shock.

"May I ask what is going on?" Kai asked.

Agnarr handed him the letter, which he quickly skimmed over and understood.

"I... I shall inform the council." Kai said before he left the room.

Agnarr stood there in shock, unable to register what had just been brought upon him and Anna.

(THUD!)

Agnarr turned to see that his daughter had fainted and fallen to the ground.

"Anna!?" Agnarr screamed as he checked on his second born. "ANNA!"

* * *

_Anna woke up in a forest with a gasp. She slowly stood up and walked for a bit._

_(Squelch!)_

_Anna's eyes widened when she stepped on something that made a sickening sound. She looked down to see the dead body of an Arendellian soldier. She recoiled in shock and put her hand over her mouth. Then she looked around and saw bodies of male and female Arendellian soldiers __everywhere. The men were__ clad in green uniforms, while the women were wearing purple._

_Anna was so horrified that she screamed._

_(Whoosh!)_

_After Anna screamed, a gust of wind flew by her._

_"Gale...?" Anna whispered._

_Gale flew past Anna again, but when she looked in the direction the wind spirit flew, she saw something she wished she could un-see._

_There, in a clearing, was Elsa, wearing her white spirit dress, laying on the ground, not moving._

_"Elsa?" Anna's eyes widened in horror. "ELSA!"_

_Anna ran up to her sister's body and rolled it over. Anna gasped loudly when she saw the huge gash in Elsa's chest down to her stomach. Anna burst into tears and pulled her dead sister into her arms._

_"Elsa..." Anna sobbed._

_(Crack!)_

_Anna heard a noise behind her and turned just in time to see a woman with white hair in a red trench coat attack her by bringing down a strange axe aimed at Anna's head._

_(SHING!)_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Anna screamed as she shot up from her bed.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his wife in an effort to calm and comfort her. "Anna, it's okay! It's okay! It was just a nightmare."

Anna's breathing slowed down a bit, then she noticed her father was in the room as well, sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed. Her mother, Iduna, and her little sister, Princess Sunna, were on the opposite side

"Elsa... Where's Elsa?!" Anna demanded.

"Anna! I'm right here, sis." Elsa said, wearing her spirits dress with her hair fully down behind her shoulders.

Anna burst into sobs. "Oh Elsa!" Anna threw her arms around her older sister, crying heavily.

"It's okay, Anna. I'm here."

Anna suddenly remembered the letter. "Papa, Tell me the letter wasn't real..."

Agnarr frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry Anna, But it's true. Adrestia wants you to surrender Arendelle or they'll declare war."

_War..._

Anna started sobbing and tears filled her eyes.

"Elsa... I don't want to go to war..."

Elsa's heart ached at seeing her sister's reaction to the thought of war. She hugged Anna tightly, Whispering comforting words, even though she knew they would not make things any easier.

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided to rewrite this story as well. The biggest change will be that the Swedish army will no longer be fighting alongside the Adrestian army. Instead, It will be a three-way war between Arendelle + allies, the Swedes, and the Adrestians.**


	2. Chapter 2: Admiral Hans Westergaard

_Bornholm, Denmark_

"INCOMING!"

(BOOM!)

Hans' eyes shot open and he was met with an intense ringing in his ears. He cringed in pain and groaned loudly. Hans began rising to his feet slowly and looked around him. His men were currently engaging the final Swedish stronghold on the Danish Island of Bornholm. They had the Swedes on the run, but a significant number of his men had lost their lives.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hans' ears stopped ringing and he heard a Swedish soldier yelling and turned to see him charging with a sword. Hans grabbed his own sword and drew it.

(CLANG!)

Hans' sword blocked the soldier's attack and he pushed him back, causing him to fall backwards, allowing Hans to raise his sword and slash it down upon the Swede, killing him. Hans looked back up to see the rest of the enemy soldiers retreating.

"Admiral!"

Hans turned to see his second in command, Sylvando, a man with black, shoulder length hair which was slicked back, thin eyebrows and grey eyes, running up to him. He was clad in a Southern Isles soldier's tunic.

"The enemy is withdrawing from the island! The day is ours!" Sylvando declared, causing Hans and the other soldiers to shout in victory. When the cheers quieted down, a young man with blue eyes and slicked back, spiky cyan hair with a single forelock.

"Admiral Westergaard!" The young man called.

"Erik! Were you successful in securing the Swedish intelligence?"

"Yes, but there's somethin' else you _need_ to see."

* * *

Hans, Sylvando, and Erik walked into the house that the Swedes used as a command post. Hans noticed the considerable amount of dead bodies on the floor.

"Erik, tell me you didn't kill these people..."

"Hey, being an intelligence thief without droppin' a few bodies ain't easy, Admiral."

Hans sighed and shook his head.

"Okay Erik, we're here, where's this thing we _needed_ to see?" Sylvando asked.

"Right 'ere" Erik said pointing to a wall that had a map of all of Scandinavia.

"A map of Scandinavia? We came here for _this_?" Said an annoyed Hans.

"It's not just a map, it's a battle plan." Erik retaliated.

"Hey, he's right, Admiral Look, these blue lines represent Swedish advances towards Denmark!" Sylvando exclaimed.

"Exactly. The only thing I can't make sense of is _this_ blue line that leads into Norway."

"Wait, why would the Swedes invade Norway?" Sylvando Asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Must be a rogue army." Hans said as studied the blue line that lead to Norway.

"If that were true, then why wouldn't they try and stop it?"

The admiral sighed "I have no idea, Erik, I can't even tell where they're headed-" Hans stopped talking and his eyes widened when he realized _exactly_ where the blue line lead to. "Arendelle..."

"Arendelle? Oh... wait... you mean _That _Arendelle?" Sylvando Asked.

"What's wrong with Arendelle?" Erik said.

"That's the place where I threw my life as a prince away."

"Wait, is this the place where you tried to commit regicide?"

"Erik! I don't want to talk about this right now!" Hans snapped.

"Okay... So what now, Admiral?" Erik asked.

"Let's... round up as much men as we can spare and... sail the _Steadfast_ back to Copenhagen. We were ordered to return once we freed the Island, remember."

"Of course, Admiral." Sylvando replied.

The three men left the house and walked back to where the main group of soldiers were holding position. Hans had very conflicting thoughts right now. He didn't understand this. Sure he felt sorry for the People of Arendelle, but he didn't care for them. Or at least, he shouldn't...

"_What am I feeling?"_


	3. Chapter 3: A Call For Help

Anna was in her study, sitting in front of the crackling fireplace, her arms wrapped around her legs as she pulled them close to her chest, sobbing quietly. She had only been Queen for 3 _months_ and she was _already_ facing a war that would threaten the lives of all her people. But that's not what terrified her. What terrified her was that royal tradition stated that the reigning monarch _must_ lead their Royal Army into battle. Meaning that _She_, Queen Anna of Arendelle, would have to go to war with Adrestia alongside Arendelle's army. Anna's thoughts suddenly went to a moment that had haunted her for the past 3 years.

"_Oh, Anna... If only there was someone who loved you."_

"_You're no match for Elsa."_

"_No, you're no match for Elsa."_

"_You won't get away with this."_

"_I already have."_

Anna squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth at the memory.

"_If only that heartless bastard could see me now. I'm married to my true love and I'm the Queen of Arendelle."_ Anna thought to herself.

"Hi, Anna..."

Anna gasped when she heard Sunna's sad voice out of nowhere. She turned to see her younger sister looking at her with a frown on her face and concern in her eyes.

"Oh, Hey, Sunna." Anna said finally.

"Mama told me a war might happen."

"Do you even understand what war means, Sunna?"

"I think it means a lot of people are going to die. Just like the battle between Arendelle and the Northuldra that Mama and Papa told me stories about."

"Yeah, just like that..." Anna sobbed. "I'm not ready for this, Sunna... I've never killed anyone before, but I'm might have to now if I want to survive..."

Sunna felt so sorry for her big sister. "Do you need a hug?"

Anna sniffled. "Yes, please..."

The little princess threw her little arms around Anna's waist and the Queen hugged Sunna back, letting her tears flow.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Maybe we could call for someone to help us? I'm not an expert on this, so-"

"Sunna. Say that again." Anna said suddenly with wide eyes.

"That again."

"No, what you just said."

"That again?"

"No, no, before that."

"I'm not an expert on-"

"No, no, no, before _that_!"

"Call someone for help?"

Anna smiled and her eyes widened even further. "Sunna, That's a great idea!" The Queen held tightly onto her little sister as she lifted her up into the air and spun her around.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Sunna Laughed as Anna spun her around and then pulled her into and embrace.

"Oh Sunna, my little sis, You're idea may have just saved Arendelle!"

"Really?"

"Yes! By asking a kingdom with close ties to us to send help, we may actually win this war!"

"But who can we call for help? Corona?"

"No, I am _not_ bringing our cousin into this war."

"Then who?"

Anna took a deep breath before she answered.

"The Southern Isles."

* * *

"THE SOUTHERN ISLES?!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Anna had expected this. She had explained her plan to Elsa, her husband Kristoff, and her father Agnarr, Arendelle's Prime Minister. Her mother, Iduna, was present in the study as well.

"I am NOT about to let Arendelle fall to the Adrestians. We _need_ someone to help us!"

"So then why not Corona?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm not involving Rapunzel into this war!"

"But you want to involve the man who betrayed you, left you to die, and tried to kill you _and_ your sister?!"

"I don't _want_ to, Kristoff! But this is _war_!"

"Anna, I cannot allow you to do this!"

The Queen had finally reached her limit.

"ENOUGH!"

Elsa, Kristoff and Agnarr were taken aback by Anna's sudden outburst.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO DECIDES WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Anna yelled with fury.

When Anna's fury faded, she felt enormous guilt for yelling at her family so loudly and angrily.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Oh god..."

Elsa walked up and hugged her sister. "It's okay, Anna. We're here for you. _I'm_ here for you."

Anna sobbed. "Thank you, Elsa..."

Elsa pulled away and spoke.

"I will support whatever choice you make." Elsa stated.

Anna's eyes widened. "Really?"

Elsa nodded.

"I support you too, my darling." Iduna spoke up, smiling at her second born daughter.

Anna smiled back. "Kristoff?"

"What?! No! No, no, no! I don't want _anyone_ from the Southern Isles here!"

Anna glared at him.

"What?! I'm trying to protect you _and_ everyone else!" Kristoff defended himself.

Anna shook her head. "Father?"

Agnarr sighed. "I'm sorry, Anna. But I can't approve of this. not just for your safety, but for all of Arendelle's safety."

"It looks like you have the final say, Anna." Iduna said.

Anna thought it over before she made her decision.

"I'm going to ask the Southern Isles for help."

* * *

**A/N: For those who haven't read my updated "All Is Found", Princess Sunna of Arendelle is the third daughter of Agnarr and Iduna, Elsa and Anna's youngest sister, and is named after Iduna's biological mother. She has brown hair like Iduna and green eyes like Agnarr. As of this story, Sunna is 5 years old.**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Objective

_Two days later_

_Steadfast, Baltic sea, near Copenhagen, Denmark_

Hans stood at the front end of the deck of the _Steadfast_, his command ship. He was staring out at the horizon, still thinking about the Swedes' plan to invade Arendelle, the kingdom he had tried to take over 3 years ago. He hadn't heard _anything_ regarding Arendelle since, except for giant snowball falling out of the sky and hitting him on Princess Anna's Birthday three springs ago. He still didn't know if it was intentional or not.

"_Probably Queen Elsa giving Anna a gift she'd never forget." _Hans chuckled and then mentally slapped himself. _"You idiot! You've been thinking like this ever since you found out about the invasion plans. Sure, you can feel sorry for Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and their people. But if you start caring again you'll open a door to a whole new world of ugly. Just focus on getting back. It's not like you'll ever be back in Arendelle again."_

"Admiral!"

Hans turned to see Erik waving to get his attention. "What is it, Erik?"

"I just finished translating the Swedish Intel! You gotta see this!"

Hans made his way to the upper deck, but he stopped when heard snoring. He turned to see a member of his crew, Linhardt, a man with dark green hair, dozing off. He was supposed to be washing the deck as punishment for sleeping on the job before. Hans grabbed the bucket of water and dumped it on Linhardt, waking him up instantly with gasp.

"GAH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Linhardt yelped, his dark blue eyes wide with shock.

"Linhardt, I have warned you twice now about sleeping on the job!" Hans said sternly.

"Oh, Admiral, I am so sorry! I'll get a new bucket and start cleaning immediately!"

"This is your last chance, Linhardt." Hans declared.

"Thank you, sir!" Linhardt said gratefully.

Hans shook his head and walked up to the helm, where Sylvando was steering the ship.

"Steady as she goes, Sylv." Hans said.

"Aye, sir."

"Alright Erik, what have you got?"

"General Hendrik is leading the Invasion of Arendelle."

Hans' eyes widened.

"You know him?" Erik asked.

"Yes, I do. We sank his ship off the coast of Sweden one year ago. I though he was _dead_."

"Apparently not. You think he can hold a grudge?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that he would."

"What should we do?"

Hans groaned. "I'll... Have to inform my father when we get back."

"Well you'd best be prepared, Admiral. We have returned." Said Sylvando.

Hans turned to the horizon and saw that they had indeed returned to Denmark.

* * *

_Copenhagen, Denmark_

Hans descended from the _Steadfast_ to the dock via the gangplank and sighed.

"_If there's one thing I know, it's that one of father's men should be here to get me any-" _Hans' thought was cut off.

"Admiral Westergard!" Shouted a Southern Isles guard.

"_And there it is..."_

"Yes?"

"His Majesty wishes to speak with you!"

Hans turned to his Helmsman.

"Sylv! I have something important to do, can you handle the resupply?"

"I have all the necessities for naval and ground combat written down in my head. Not to worry, Admiral, We'll be ready for whenever our next deployment is!" Sylvando reassured.

"It might be sooner than you think." Hans turned back to the guard. "Alright, let's not keep him waiting."

Hans followed the guard to the castle, which gave Hans chills. He _hated_ this place. Eventually they arrived at the throne room, where King Sorin was waiting.

"Admiral Westergard, as you ordered, Your majesty."

"That will be all."

The guard bowed and left the King and the Admiral alone in the throne room.

"_Father_." Hans greeted sternly.

"My _son_." King Sorin returned the stern greeting.

"I take it you have a new objective for me and my crew?" Hans assumed.

"Hmm. I guess there's no surprising you anymore."

"Well, when your at war on the front lines for three _years_, You become immune to the illusion of peace."

"Ah, good, at least you've learned _something_ while at war."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have received a letter from Queen Anna of Arendelle."

Hans' eyes went as wide as they could. "I'm sorry- WHAT?!"

"Ah, yes, I suppose I should tell you now. Queen Elsa of Arendelle abdicated the throne to her sister."

"When?!"

"Three months ago."

"Why?!"

"Does it really matter?"

Hans sighed. "Well, no, I suppose not... The letter, what did it say?"

"They are requesting we send a division's worth of our men to Arendelle."

"So they know about the invasion threat from Sweden?"

"Sweden?"

"We saw a map of the Swedes battle plan back on Bornholm, and there was an division advancing towards Arendelle." Hans explained.

"Queen Anna's letter said she received a threat from the Empress of Adrestia." King Sorin explained.

"Adrestia? I thought they went dormant 50 years ago after they beat the Russians."

"Well, apparently Ionius IX's daughter, Edelgard, has deemed the Queen's sister a threat to her empire,as well as the world."

_"Elsa? How could she be a threat to the whole world?"_ Hans thought. "_Then again, she nearly destroyed Arendelle three years ago_."

"Hans?"

"Huh?" Hans asked, snapped from his thought.

"There's something else you should know."

"What's that?"

"The Queen has specifically requested that _you_ be sent as well."

Hans' eyes widened, his mouth went agape, and his heart dropped.

"_ME_?!"

"_You_." King Sorin repeated firmly.

"I can't go back _there_! Those people _hate_ me!"

"I _KNOW_ THAT, HANS!" King Sorin Roared. "But I don't want to have to remind you what will happen if you refuse!"

Hans was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"How soon must I leave?"

"When ever you're finished resupplying your ship. When you do arrive in Arendelle, inform the Queen of your findings on Bornholm."

"Will I be getting any support? My ship can't exactly carry a division."

"I sent a letter to Hanna. Her special forces will provide an advantage."

_"Hanna... It'll be good to see you sister."_ Hans thought with a slight smile.

"I've also sent Dmitri and Claude letters ordering them to take their men to Arendelle as well."

"Wait, that would remove more than _half_ our soldiers occupying Sweden."

"Is that gonna be a problem for _you_?"

"N-no."

"Good. Now, you may leave."

Hans turned to leave the throne room.

"Oh, and Hans."

He turned around to look back at his father.

"Take Sitron with you. You're gonna need him."

Hans' eyes widened again and he nodded before leaving the throne room. He went to the stables, a place he was _very_ familiar with. He saw his horse, Sitron, poking his head out with a sad look on his face.

Hans smiled for the first time in a _long_ while. "Sitron!" He called.

The horse's head shot up with excitement at seeing his owner.

"Hey, buddy! How you been?"

Sitron neighed in response. Hans chuckled.

"Yeah, I missed you too, buddy! Hey listen, the King said I could bring you along this time, You sure you're up for this?"

Sitron neighed happily.

"Haha! Good boy! Let's get you ready!"

"Hans saddled Sitron up and led him out of the stables, then he mounted him.

"Ready?"

Sitron nodded.

"_Hiyah_!"

* * *

**A/N: For those wondering "Who's this Hanna and why did Hans refer to her as 'sister'?", let me explain:**

** Princess Hanna of The Southern Isles was a character that was used for a early script for Frozen 2. She was 14th in line for the Southern Isles' throne and Hans' twin sister. As the only daughter in her family, growing up with 13 older brothers was challenging to say the least. So, Hanna took up training with her mother, Queen Nora of The Southern Isles, a true Warrior at heart, and Hanna learned to fearlessly stand up to her older brothers, except her twin brother, Hans, who loved her just as much as their mother, and she loved them both back. Queen Nora loved her biological twin children with all her heart, showing them how to fight with swords, defend with shields, and ride on horses. ****But, one night, there was a fire at the royal stables, Hans and Hanna were trapped inside, Nora forced her way in to save her children. After saving Hanna, Nora went to save Hans, but when the stables collapsed, Nora threw her son out of harm's way, sacrificing herself as she was buried under the burning building. Afterwards, King Sorin and his other twelve sons resented Hans, blaming him for Queen Nora's death. Hanna always had her twin brother's back, though. Even after his actions in Arendelle, and receiving hard punch from his twin sister (harder than Anna's punch in Frozen), Hanna refused to give up on Hans.**

**I wanna thank my friend and fellow author Gilbertstories, who revealed to me all this information about Hanna and Queen Nora. I can never thank him enough for all he's shared with me.**

**Oh, and because I didn't say this before:**

**New non-Frozen characters featured or mentioned:**

**Sylvando from Dragon Quest XI**

**Erik from Dragon Quest XI**

**Hendrick from Dragon Quest XI**

**Linhardt from ****Fire Emblem: Three Houses**

**Ionius XI from Fire Emblem: Three Houses**

**Dmitri from ****Fire Emblem: Three Houses**

**Claude from ****Fire Emblem: Three Houses**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Queen's Address And Secret

_Arendelle_

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Anna?" Kristoff asked his wife, standing next to her.

Anna nodded. She was going to address her people and finally reveal to them Arendelle was under the threat of invasion and they were most certainly going to war. "It's time we told _everyone_ what's coming, Kristoff."

Elsa, who was standing next to Anna opposite of Kristoff, took Anna's hand in her own, the Queen instinctively interlocking her fingers with her older sister's.

"I'm _here_ Anna. I _know_ you can do this."

"Thank you, Elsa."

Anna took a deep breath and began walking towards the balcony overlooking the castle courtyard. It was mid-afternoon, so it was She walked out onto the balcony, where she could see all of her people in the courtyard looking up at her.

"Presenting Her Royal Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announced.

The people clapped respectfully but not joyfully, given Arendelle's current struggles it would be inappropriate to do so.

Anna took a deep breath. "People of Arendelle, I would like to thank all of you for being present here this afternoon. I know our Kingdom is going through a very hard time this winter due to our trade routes being cut off by the Southern Isles blockade. And as much as I wish I had some good news for all of you today, I'm afraid that is not the case."

The people murmured among each other, Anna's heart squeezed as she struggled to continue. Elsa took notice of this and squeezed Anna's hand tighter, but not tight enough to hurt Anna, of course.

"They _need_ to know, Anna." Elsa said.

Anna took another deep breath and continued. "I have recently received a letter from Empress Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire demanding that I surrender my older sister to her for execution, or face invasion.

The people gasped in horror. A woman even screamed, filling Anna with regret. Nevertheless, Anna continued her address.

"I will _not_ just let my own sister be simply handed over to a tyrant to be executed, but I will _not_ let us be annihilated either. Yesterday, I sent a letter to... King Sorin of the Southern Isles, asking that he send us food, water, and supplies for you, the people of Arendelle, as well as a division of his soldiers to strengthen Arendelle's army. I know, most of you may not agree with this decision. And you know what? I'm not okay with it either. But this _needs_ to be done in order to protect our kingdom from utter destruction."

The people murmured again.

"But in order to defend our home, I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, must be willing to lead our army into battle, as well as be willing to give my own life to do so."

The people gasped again, fearful for their Queen's survival.

Anna fought tears as she continued once more.

"God forbid it comes to that. But in war, we must be prepared for _anything_ to happen. I thank you all for being here today for what may possibly be my final address to you..." Anna choked on those last words. She had enough. She turned around sobbing and walked away, leaving Elsa, Kristoff, and her parents surprised and saddened.

* * *

Anna was now in her bedroom, sitting on the floor next to her bed, weeping. She had changed into her light green nightgown. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her forehead.

"Ahh!" She hissed, putting her palm on her forehead where the scar from when she hit her head on the side of the dam three months ago.

"Does it still hurt sometimes?"

Anna looked up and saw her husband, clad in his night robe, looking down at her in concern.

Anna sighed. "It comes and goes. The doctor said it might be why I fainted last week."

Kristoff nodded and sat down next to Anna. He offered his hand, which she gladly took. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. All I can think of is the war. Speaking of which, are you sure you want to fight?"

"Anna, I am _not_ letting you go to war without me. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you that I could've prevented. Like I said at our wedding, _We will never abandon each other. Ever._"

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Kristoff. You always know what to say."

Kristoff smiled back.

"Honey... There's something I need to tell you." Anna said.

"What is it, baby?"

Anna cringed at the nickname, but not because she didn't like it.

"What? I thought you liked it when I call you ba-"

"I'm pregnant."

Kristoff stopped talking immediately and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, did you just say-"

"I'm _pregnant_, Kristoff..." Anna sobbed.

Kristoff was at a loss for words.

"P-pregnant? Really? We're... gonna have a baby?"

Anna nodded tearfully.

"And your not happy?"

"This is the absolute _worst_ time for me to be with child. I'm about to go to war, so that'll be stressful, and if I get hurt around her..." Anna said, rubbing her hand over her belly. "...it'll most likely kill our baby..." Anna broke down in sobs, prompting Kristoff to pull her into his arms.

"Don't worry, Anna. I won't anything happen to you, or our baby."

* * *

**A/N: SURPRISE! Anna's pregnant in the new version! Didn't expecting _that_, did you? Don't worry, I won't kill Anna and Kristoff's baby. I'm not a monster.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

Later that same night, the people of Arendelle had all turned in for the night, although the address from Queen Anna hung over all of them like dark storm clouds. Inside the castle, Queen Iduna wasn't faring much better. She was in her and Agnarr's bed in their old bedroom from before they became trapped in the Enchanted Forest for six years. She was murmuring in her sleep and moving quite a bit. It was apparent she was having a _very_ unsettling dream.

"_Will you stand with me?!" Shouted Anna_

"_I WILL STAND WITH YOU!" Replied the soldiers._

"_If I give this to you, can you promise me you will treat it as your most valued treasure?" Anna asked._

"_I promise, Queen Anna..." Replied a young girl._

"_The enemy approaches!" Shouted General Mattias_

"_FOR ARENDELLE!" Anna yelled loudly._

"_INCOMING!" Shouted Mattias._

"_THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Yelled Kristoff._

"_**ANNA!" **Elsa Screamed._

"_**ELSA!" **Anna screamed as well._

"NO! MY BABIES!" Iduna screamed as she shot up in from the bed, her untied brown hair being flung forward. She was disoriented for a moment before she realized it was only a nightmare. She brought her hands to her face and started sobbing. She cried for a bit, then she noticed her husband wasn't in bed with her.

"Agnarr?" She asked aloud.

Now awake, Iduna got out of bed and put her Northuldra scarf around her shoulders. She walked up to the window and looked out at the dark landscape. She turned her head and saw something peculiar on Agnarr's desk, a letter with his hand writing. She picked it up and started reading it.

_**To my beloved sister, Queen Arianna of Corona**_

_**I've missed you so much since we visited Corona for the holidays, which was when I first saw you again for the first time in over six years. I hope you and Fredric are doing fine, As well as Rapunzel, Eugene, and their children, Flynn and Cassie. As much as I wish you all could visit us, I'm sorry to say Arendelle is not doing well. My daughter, Queen Anna, received a letter from Empress **_**_Edelgard von Hresvelg of the Adrestian Empire_**_** demanding she surrender my eldest daughter, Elsa, to execution or be invaded by her army. As a result, Anna has been forced to make amends with King Sorin of the Southern Isles, the other belligerent in the Danish-Swedish war. I'm sure you're aware that King Sorin is the father of Hans Westergard, the former Prince who tried to overthrow Arendelle by leaving Anna to freeze to death and attempting to murder Elsa. Not only that, but King Sorin established a blockade recently to weaken the Swedes and instead, he's only caused pain and suffering for Arendelle's people. I truly regret to ask you of this request, but I cannot just let my daughters go to war with men from a Kingdom I have no trust in anymore. I need you to send a division's worth of your army to Arendelle in order for us to defend our homeland. And I assure that Rapunzel and Eugene will be safe, if you allow them to go as well, that is. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them.**_

_**Sincerely, Your loving and caring brother, Prime Minister Agnarr of Arendelle**_

Iduna couldn't believe what she had just read. She was so stunned she didn't hear the bedroom door open.

"Iduna?!"

Iduna looked to the door and saw a surprised Agnarr.

"Agnarr, explain this, please." Iduna said firmly.

Agnarr sighed. "I am only trying to protect Anna and Elsa."

"By going behind Anna's back to send a letter to your own _sister_ and ask her to send their own men to _die_?!"

"I don't want to lose them, Iduna!" Agnarr's eyes filled with tears. "Not like _that_."

"What are you saying?"

"God forbid even _one_ of our daughters makes the ultimate sacrifice for Arendelle." Agnarr took a shaky breath. "...But if that is the cost they must pay, I want them to die by the enemy's hands and not their untrustworthy allies."

Iduna had tears in her eyes now as well. "You're afraid they'll be betrayed again..."

Agnarr's lips trembled. "And I will be afraid until they leave our Kingdom."

Iduna wrapped her arms around Agnarr's neck. "I'm so sorry, Agnarr... I didn't know..."

Agnarr hugged Iduna's waist with love. "There's no way our daughters and the army can stand up to the Adrestians."

"You're wrong, my love. There _is_ a way they can not only stand up to them, but also send them running straight back to Embarr."

"How? How can they do that?"

Iduna smiled through her tears. "_Together_."

Agnarr smiled. "What would I do without you, Iduna?"

"You'd be trapped in the forest _forever_ without me." Iduna replied boldly, but jokingly.

Agnarr chuckled. "I guess that's true, Isn't it?"

Iduna smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. When they pulled away, Agnarr gently took the letter from his wife.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Iduna asked.

"I suppose I should burn it."

Agnarr was about to head to the dying fireplace, but Iduna stopped him.

"No. _We_ are going to send it."

Agnarr's eyes widened. "Iduna..."

"I just had a horrifying nightmare where our 2 older daughters' last words were screaming out the other's name in agony... I saw them _die_, Agnarr... I _won't_ let that become a reality. Do you hear me?"

Agnarr nodded. "I hear you, my love. What should we do?"

"I know just who can deliver that letter in time." Iduna said as walked back to the window and opened it.

"_Ah-ah-ah-ah~_"

Iduna sang the call she used 34 years ago to summon Gale, the wind spirit. And 34 years later, it still worked.

(Whoosh)

Gale appeared and flew around Iduna, who giggled, hugging her old friend.

"I missed you too, Gale. Listen, we need a favor."

"We need you to deliver this letter to Queen Arianna of Corona." Agnarr said as he sealed the envelope he put the letter in.

Gale whistled softly.

"Please, Gale, it's for the safety of my babies."

Agnarr handed the letter to Gale, who picked it up with the wind and flew out the window.

Iduna smiled. "Thank you, Gale."

"Anna's gonna yell at us when she finds out."

"She'll understand."

Iduna then closed the window and shivered.

"Are you okay?"

"It's a little chilly in here now."

Agnarr smiled. "Let's go to sleep, Iduna. I'll keep you warm."

Iduna smiled as she and Agnarr settled back into bed, with Agnarr holding his wife close as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

* * *

"Mama?"

Iduna opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her youngest daughter.

"Sunna, why are you awake? It's late."

Sunna's lip quivered, Iduna noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Iduna asked with concern.

"I... I had a bad dream..."

"Oh sweetie..."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Sunna asked.

Iduna smiled. "Of course, my little star."

Sunna then crawled into the bed and snuggled into her mother's arms.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Anna and Elsa will be okay?"

Iduna hesitated to answer.

"Well Sunna, what I think is that no matter what happens, Elsa and Anna will always be with us."

* * *

**A/N: Another change! In the original, Agnarr burned the letter he had written. But this time, he and Iduna use Gale to send the letter to Queen Arianna.**

**UPDATE 17/09/20: Added a scene with Sunna to prove that Agnarr and Iduna love all three if their daughters equally.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Nightmare

_Arendelle, three years ago_

"_Elsa! You can't run from this!" Hans yelled to the Queen through the blizzard she was unintentionally creating._

"_...Just take care of my sister!"_

"_Your sister?! She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."_

"_What?!"  
_

"_I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white..."_

_Elsa's face filled with horror, dreading what he would say next._

"_Your sister is **dead**... because of **you**." Hans declared._

_Elsa's heart fell to her stomach and her chest filled with pain and regret. She dropped to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that the blizzard stopped, the snowflakes being suspended in mid-air, trapped in grief._

_The Prince approached the grieving Elsa with his sword held up above his head. He was ready to strike her down. With a look of pride in his face, Hans swung the sword down._

"_**NO**!"_

_Suddenly Anna, whom Hans had left to die in the study, put herself between him and Elsa. Before Hans could even begin to register Anna's action, she froze solid right in front of him. The sword made contact with the ice statue's hand- Or did it? Hans couldn't tell for sure, not that it mattered as the sword shattered into pieces. Before he could do anything else, a huge shockwave hit him and knocked him out. When he finally came to, he quickly realized he was no longer on the frozen fjord, but rather the deck of a ship. He rose to his feet and noticed a figure walk up to him. When he turned to look at the figure, he was shocked to see who it was._

"_Anna?" Hans said as he stood up. "But... She froze your heart!"_

_The Arendellian Princess stared at the prince blankly as she a sentence she hoped he would never forget._

"_The only 'frozen heart' around here is **yours**"_

_With that, Anna turned away from him, leaving Hans surprised. Anna suddenly turned back around and the last thing Hans saw was fist heading straight for his face when-_

* * *

_Steadfast, North Sea_

(THUD!)

"AH!"

Hans yelped and his eyes shot open, he quickly gained his bearings, realizing he was in the captain's cabin of the S_teadfast_. He sighed and closed his eyes. He put his head back and instead of a pillow, he hit the wooden floor.

"Ow! What the-"

He sat up and finally noticed that he had fallen out of the bed he was sleeping in.

"Oh."

Hans then got up off the floor and laid back down in the bed. The ship would arrive in Arendelle by tomorrow evening, but he would _never_ be prepared in a hundred years for his sudden, unwelcome return.

_"Arendellians, Swedes, AND Adrestians? Shit..."_ Was Hans' last thought before he drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is largely the same, except I cut out a chunk of the second half because, for those that don't know or don't remember, I originally had Edelgard, the main antagonist, working as a spy embedded in The Southern Isle's military, so the chunk I cut out was a conversation between her and Hans.**


	8. Chapter 8: We Do This Together

_Arendelle_

Anna looked out the window of her bedroom at the evening sky. She heard a knock on the door and saw her mother.

"Mother." Anna greeted.

"Anna. May I come in, my angel?"

Anna smiled. "Of course you may."

Iduna walked into the bedroom. "How are you feeling today, darling?"

"I'm feeling... a _little_ better today, actually."

Iduna could sense her daughter's sadness and pulled Anna into a hug.

Anna started sobbing quietly. "I'm still not prepared for this, mother..."

"_Nothing_ can prepare you for war, Anna. I would have _never_ been prepared for what happened in the forest on the day I met your father."

"But I can't stop thinking about what could happen. What if something happens to me? What if something happens to someone I love? What if we lose?"

Iduna sighed as she pulled away. "You sound like your father."

Anna's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Anna, he is _terrified_ that he will lose his daughters."

Anna sobbed. "He is?"

"Of course. And you know what? I'm terrified too. But I'm not going to let it consume me. I told your father that _if_ we lose this war, then you and Elsa would lose _together_."

Anna suddenly remembered what Elsa said to her three months ago.

"_We did this **together**. And we'll continue to do this **together**."_

Anna smiled. "_Together_. We do this _together_."

Iduna smiled at her second born. Oh how _proud_ she was to see her as Queen.

"_That's_ my girl."

_Knock knock knock_

Anna and Iduna turned to the sound of the knock the door and saw the head maid, Gerda, standing in the doorway.

"Forgive me, your Majesty. But Kai sent me to inform you that General Mattias has arrived as you requested and is currently waiting in your study." Gerda explained,

"Oh! Right! Thank you, Gerda! Sorry, mother, I have to go." Anna apologized.

Iduna chuckled. "No need to apologize, darling. Go do your thing."

Anna smiled and left the room, heading to her study.

"I'm so proud of her, Gerda." Iduna said as she walked up to the head maid.

"As am I, Iduna. One of the most joyful things I've ever witnessed in my life was Elsa growing up into the beautiful woman she is and breaking out of that shell of fear. I hope you don't mind my words, but I considered them like my own children ever since you and Agnarr were nearly lost in the Dark Sea and got trapped in that forest for six years."

Iduna put her hands on Gerda's shoulders. "Gerda. I cannot thank you _enough_ for those kind words. You have supported them, just like you supported me. When me and Agnarr returned after those six years and revealed the truth about my heritage and the atrocities committed by Agnarr's father, you were there to defend me, and I can _never_ thank you enough."

Gerda had tears in her eyes, but Iduna could tell something was bothering her too.

"You're afraid too, aren't you Gerda?"

"Who wouldn't be, Iduna? She's leading an army into war that any average monarch of a kingdom this size would either avoid or lose."

"But _she_ isn't just an average monarch. If anybody can lead the army to victory, it's Anna."

Gerda smiled. "You may be right about that. There's not much that girl can't do."

Iduna's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, her love could hold up the world."

Gerda wept uncontrollably. "Lucky for the world."

Iduna smiled through her tears and pulled Gerda into a hug, letting the maid sob into her shoulder.

* * *

Anna walked into her study where General Mattias was waiting for her.

"Your majesty." Mattias greeted with a bow.

Anna curtsied. "General Mattias. Let me start by saying how immensely grateful I am for your decision to be my second in command for the upcoming war."

"It is an honor, my Queen. I would want nothing more than to fight for the right cause this time."

"I must admit I was surprised by your decision. I figured after your time in the forest you'd choose to retire and spend more time with Halima."

"The soldiers need someone with my experience to train them and fight with them. If we lose this war, I'll never get to spend the rest of my life with her..."

Anna placed her hand over her heart as it ached.

"I am grateful to have you, Mattias."

Mattias bowed again. "Thank you, Queen Anna. Is the Prime Minister around? I've been meaning to ask him something."

"He's in a council meeting on my behalf right now. Oh, I just remembered to ask _you_ something."

"What is you're question, my Queen?"

"What's the status of our Army?"

"We have two divisions ready to fight."

"Which is how many soldiers?"

"Mmm... thirty thousand at best?"

"That's not too bad."

"Well, hopefully the reinforcements we're getting significantly add more to that number."

"Agreed."

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"How trained are you with a sword?"

Anna eyes widened. "Are offering to train me in sword fighting?"

Mattias cringed in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Queen Anna. I-"

"No, no, no, don't be sorry! That's kind of you and actually a great idea!"

Mattias' eyes widened. "It is?"

"You remember what happened in the forest? With the ice sword?"

Mattias chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Now, when can we-"

"Queen Anna!"

An Arendellian royal guard ran into the study, huffing as if he had ran from somewhere in the town all the way to the castle.

"What's Wrong?! Are we being attacked?!"

"No, your Majesty. A single ship from the Southern Isles has Arrived at the harbor!"

Anna's eyes widened.

"_So King Sorin decided to send help after all. But **one** ship?"_ Anna thought to herself. "Thank you, you are dismissed. Please take a break to catch your breath.

"Thank you... My Queen..." The guard thanked before he took his leave.

"Would you like me and some guards to accompany you, my Queen?"

"I appreciate that, Mattias. But no. However, I would like you to retrieve the Prime Minister."

"Of course. What will you do?"

Anna had serious look on her face. "I'm going to get my Family."

* * *

**A/N: So, aside from fixing some spelling mistakes, I increased the size of Arendelle's army from 3,000 to 30,000 to give them more of a chance. Other than that, this chapter's largely the same.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return

Hans stood at the stern of the _Steadfast_ holding a telescope and looking out at the fjord that led to the Norwegian Sea.

"_Where the hell is Hanna's ship? Father said she would be right be right behind us!"_ Hans thought to himself, growing annoyed of the situation.

"Admiral?" Asked a woman's gentle voice.

Hans turned around to see Serena, the Healer of his crew. "Ah, Serena. How is Ferdinand recovering?"

Serena sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Hans' eyes widened. "No... he's dead?"

"No, I'd never let that happen. But... the blade that stabbed him damaged his spine. Ferdinand is physically paralyzed from the waist down."

Hans' heart dropped. After Sylvando, Ferdinand was his best male soldier. The poor young man got himself impaled by a Swede throwing a Javelin back on Bornholm. What made it worse is that Hans had lost two other crew members, a young man and woman just last year. The first was Caspar, a young man who was _very_ reckless in combat, which led to his death at the barrel of a Swedish musket rifle. The other was Bernadetta, a young woman who, out of fear, abandoned her comrades only to be ambushed by Swedish archers and shot to death with arrows.

"...But he'll live?"

"He will. But his life will be _much_ harder now."

Hans sighed. "Thank you, Serena, for doing all you could."

Serena nodded. "It is only my primary role, Admiral"

"And a _very_ important one."

"Admiral?" Erik said as he appeared from the stairs.

"Yes, Erik?"

"The queen has requested to speak with you."

Hans sighed as he and Erik dismounted from the ship. It was time for the moment he had been dreading.

Hans turned to look at Erik as the walked up the dock.

"How do I look? Presentable?"

"As presentable as you can get, sir." Erik said as he looked ahead and his eyes widened. "Whoa..."

Hans looked ahead as well and his eyes also widened in surprise at what he saw in front of him.

There, in front of him, were Elsa and Anna. Elsa was wearing an ice white dress with crystals shining on the front, and her platinum blonde hair was no longer in the braid she had it in the last time he ever saw her. Instead, it was fully down behind her shoulders. The Queen's white dress, combined with her flowing hair made her look like a _goddess. _Anna, on the other hand, wore a dress that looked fit for a Queen, which he knew she was now. It was mostly green with the only exception being the chest up to the sleeves, which were black. The one thing that made Hans jealous was Anna's tiara. It was different from Elsa's though. Hans also noticed that Anna had a somewhat large scar on her forehead. He was curious on how she got it.

Hans cleared his throat. "Queen Anna."

"_Prince Hans_." Anna replied with scorn.

"I am no longer a prince, your majesty. I am simply an Admiral in the navy."

Anna walked up to Hans.

"A regicidal monster like you doesn't deserve such an honor." The Queen snapped, pointing and jabbing her finger at Hans' chest.

"I never said my position was an honor." Hans shot back.

"Ahem."

Elsa cleared her throat this time, getting Anna and Hans' attention.

"If you two are finished, we have to take the Admiral to meet the Prime Minister." She said.

"Ah, yes of course. Come, Admiral _Westergaard_." Anna said as she walked away.

"Wait, what about my crew?" Hans asked.

"Our General will show them where they can set up."

Hans nodded and went to follow Anna, but Elsa stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"If you even so much as _think_ of trying _anything_, I will make you regret it."

Hans leaned closer to talk to Elsa. "I have no reason to try anything." He replied.

"Good, but my father most likely won't believe you."

Hans' eyes widened. "Your _father_?"

"Yes, Anna made him the Prime Minister after we found him _and_ our mother alive. And a little warning, they are _very_ unhappy with you over what happened at my coronation."

Elsa then walked away, leaving Hans in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Forgot to mention, Hans _does_ have a beard in this story. Also, I'm SO sorry I took so long to update!**

**New non-Frozen characters featured or mentioned:**

**Serena from Dragon Quest XI**

**Ferdinand from ****Fire Emblem: Three Houses (Paralyzed)**

**Caspar from ****Fire Emblem: Three Houses (Deceased)**

**Bernadetta from ****Fire Emblem: Three Houses (Deceased)**


End file.
